Finn the Red
by sonicthehedgehog240
Summary: When Finn runs away from past mistakes, he finds something that forces him to decide his fate.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLAG FLAG

HELLO MY FELLOW READERS. THIS IS MY FIRST ADVENTURE TIME CROSSOVER ONE SHOT AND I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE LIVELY.

NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Takes place after "The Red Throne" episode.

After Flame Princess retakes the throne and Cinnamon Bun gives his undying love for her, Finn decides to head home. Flame Princess notice Finn leaving with a sad look.

'Oh Finn',thought Flame Princess

Upon his journey, Finn understands why Flame Princess doesn't want to get back together with him after all, he did use her to satisfy his desire (even though in my opinion, it was Ice King's fault). He eventually starts remembering all of his Heroic deeds to everyone he knew especially to those very close to him and realized the cause for it.

Later, Finn opens the door to see Jake playing with B-MO. Jake looks up to see Finn with a sad expression.

"Everything okay bro?"

Finn explain his day to Jake.

"Sorry to hear 'bout that man.",said Jake

He sanked to the sofa and asked Jake an unexpected question.

"Jake, do you believe I'm a good adventurer?"

"Whoa. Where did that come from?",asked Jake

"I'm just thinking that what if most of my Heroic deeds were all fake?",asked Finn

"No way man",said Jake,"I know you better than anyone else in Ooo. You're a great person and the best adventurer I know."

"Prove it.",demanded Finn

"W-What?",asked Jake in a confuse tone

"Prove me wrong.",demanded Finn again

'Boy he's really serious' ,thought Jake

"Okay. How about the time when you stop Marceline's dad from taking everyone's soul?",asked Jake

"Yeah but I was the reason he was out in the first place.",said Finn

"Well what about the time when you use the cyclops' tears to heal some of the injured townfolk?",asked Jake

"But I had to injure them in order for me to get to the cyclops' tears.",said Finn

"Oh",said Jake trying to bring up more examples,"We did put Ice King in the Candy Dungeon."

"For something he didn't do",said Finn debating back,"And we released him."

"Oh yeah.",said Jake

Jake was stumped. He couldn't think of anymore examples.

"I guess I was right",said Finn in a depressed tone,"I'm the worst adventurer ever."

"Now hold on man",said Jake in a calming tone,"Everyone makes mistakes and we all have to learn and move on."

Finn still feels depressed. Until Jake gave an idea.

"I know, why don't you go to Marceline's house for a jam session?",asked Jake,"That might cheer you up."

"I can't man.",said Finn

"Why not?",asked Jake

"Because she's mad at me.",said Finn

"What happen?",asked Finn

"I don't want to talk about it man",said Finn in a embaressing tone,"Its too embaressing."

"Did you do Tier 15?",asked Jake trying to make a joke

"I-I don't remember anything",said Finn,"All I know is that we did a gig in the Nightosphere and then the next day, she was mad at me saying: 'I hate you' and 'We're no longer friends'. That shocked Jake

"When did this happen?",asked Jake

"A month ago.",said Finn

"What!",screamed Jake,"Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"What's the difference Jake?",asked Finn,"Even if I told you, you would still be too scared to do anything against her."

"Yeah, you're right",said Jake in defeat,"How about we play some games on B-MO?"

"No thanks",said Finn,"I think I'll just take a walk." About to leave when Jake stops him

"Want me to go with you?",asked Jake

"Nah, I need to alone.",said Finn

"O-Okay. Be careful",said Jake

Finn nodded and left.

Finn kept walking in the middle of the night 'til he reached the beach. He was too depressed to even be scared by the sight of the ocean. he sat by the dock looking onto the horizon thinking about everything that happen to him to the very present. He then takes off his hat. He looks at it and looks back at the ocean. He can see the reflection of the moon illuminating the water.

"I think Ooo would be better off without me.",said Finn

He sees a row boat and drops his hat on the sand. He takes one last look before heading off to where his destiny will take him.

THAT WAS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. I MIGHT'VE MADE IT TOO SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF WORDS.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

BOY TIME FLIES REALLY FAST AND I'M ALREADY POSTING CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

The sun rose up from behind the hill tops near Finn & Jake's home. Jake was sleeping in his bed/drawer until B-MO woke him up.

"Wake up Jake. Wake up Jake. Wake u-"

Jake pressed one of B-MO's buttons to turn off the alarm. He gets up, yawns and stretched (no pun intended).

"Mornin' B-MO",said Jake

"Good morning Jake",said B-MO in a happy tone

"Mornin' Fi-"

Jake took a look at Finn's bed and realized it hadn't been slept in.

"Did Finn come back B-MO?",asked Jake in a worry tone

"No"

"Must be still out from his depression",said Jake

"Should we go look for him?",asked B-MO

"Nah, I've seen Finn in this stage before",said Jake,"So I'm gonna make my everthing burritos. Because I have a good hunch that he is very hungry."

"Ok",said B-MO," I'm gonna play with Neptr."

After B-MO left, Jake used the bathroom to do whatever routine 'we' do and head down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Finn whom doesn't know that he left forever. But he is about to be visited by three familiar faces.

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V.**

Princess Bubblegum was doing her daily royal duty around her castle. She had been feeling a little regret about rejecting Finn throughout time that she knew him. So she then decided to take Finn on a friendship picnic to cheer him up on the whole Finn x FP breakup thing. After she finished preparing the basket, she starts heading to the balcony when Peppermint Butler stops her.

"Hello Princess"

"Hello Peppermint",said Princess Bubblegum

"Where are you off to?" ,asked Peppermint Butler

"I'm going to see Finn and take him on a friendship picnic"

"Alright, have a pleasent trip",said Peppermint Butler

"Morrow",said Princess Bubblegum calling her winged companion,"To Finn & Jake's."

**Flame Princess' P.O.V.**

Flame Princess, now back on her throne, was helping her loyal subjects while Cinnamon Bun was by her side as her champion.

After helping the last flame citizen, Cinnamon Bun has noticed that Flame Princess has been feeling a little down recently.

"Everything ok mi'lady?",asked Cinnamon Bun

"Cinnamon Bun, when you said that you loved me did you mean it in a romantic type?",asked Flame Princess

"I only love you as a friend, I'm too old to be in a relationship."

"Oh right",said Flame Princess

"Are you still thinking about Finn?",asked Cinnamon Bun

"Yeah",said Flame Princess, "I mean part of me wants to get back together with Finn but the other is still mad at for what he did. What do I do?"

"You should follow your heart",said Cinnamon in a calming tone, "What do you want to do?"

Flame Princess gave some thought on her decision. She knows Finn regrets for using her. She starts remembering all of the good times they've spent together.

After giving some thought, she finally made a decision.

"Ready the fire wolf CB",ordered Flame Princess, "I'm gonna patch things up with Finn. And who knows, maybe one day we'll probably start dating again."

Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun got on the fire wolf and started heading towards Finn & Jake's home without knowing the Princess Bubblegum will be there.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Marceline has been feeling a bit nervous lately (**A/N**: Thats right, the Queen of the Vampires is nervous and for good reason). She hasn't talked to Finn since last month and felt bad for what she said to him.

"Ok Marceline",said Marceline talking to herself in the mirror like Robert De Niro in 'Taxi Driver' (**A/N**: I haven't actually seen the movie but I'm willing to try it out someday)

"I mustn' wuss out. Finn has the right to know."

After saying that, she starts putting on her protective gear so she can be safe from the sun. She closes the door and head outside.

"It's now or never",said Marceline heading to Finn & Jakes' house.

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2. I KNOW I PROMISED I MAKE IT LONGER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLAG FLAG

ALREADY CHAPTER 3. I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT WILL HAPPEN READ AND FIND OUT.

(F.Y.I. I HAD TO MAKE SOME CHANGES BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I CAN'T COPY THE LYRICS)

NO FLAME PLEASE :D

After making breakfast, Jake set up the table.

"Alright, all I gotta do is wait for Finn",said Jake

3 hours later, Finn's burrito hasn't been touched but that didn't Jake from eating his.

"Something isn't right",said Jake in a concerned tone,"Finn would never missed breakfast."

As Jake was starting to get worried, three heroine are to cross paths.

"What're you doing here?",asked Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Marceline in unison

"I'm here to see Finn",said the three in unison again

"What are you doing here Flame Princess?",asked Princess Bubblegum

"I'm just trying to patch things up with Finn. What about you?" looking at Bubblegum

"I just wanna take Finn on a friendship picnic."

"Friendship picnic?",questioned Marceline with a raised brow

"It's not a date",said Princess Bubble in defense,"Why are you here Marceline?"

She blused a little while trying to answer her question.

"Th-that's non of your buisness Bonnie."

"If it involves my friends it is my buisness",said Princess Bubblegum

"What is going on out here?"

They gave their attention to Jake who was standing at the door. He was confused on why Flame Princess & Princess Bubblegum were here, but he shot Marceline death glare after what Finn said last night.

"Hey CB",said Jake still looking at Marceline with a mad expression

"Hey Jake",said Cinnamon Bun

"Enough of this!",yelled Marceline",Where is Finn?!"

"If you think I'm gonna let you in after what you said to my bro, then yo-"

Marceline ,without patience, pushed Jake to look for Finn. He went back inside followed by Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun. She looked everywhere but there was no sight of him.

"Where is he Jake?",asked Marceline

"I don't know",said Jake

Marceline didn't like the response so she was either gonna make him spill the beans or his guts.

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME JAKE!",**said Marceline in one of her demonic forms,"**TELL ME WHERE FINN IS BEFOR**-"

She was being held back by Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess.

"Please calm down Marceline!",begged Princess Bubblegum

Marceline calmed down and revert back to normal.

"I'm sorry Jake",said Marceline,"I didn't mean to go crazy. I just want to find."

"Sigh...perhaps I came off on the wrong foot",said Jake,"But honestly, I don't know where he his. I was about to go look for him."

"Was Finn feeling ok?",asked Flame Princess in a worried tone

"What do you mean?",asked Princess Bubblegum,"Did something happen to him?"

"Sigh...Might as well tell you everything",said Jake

And so Jake told everyone what Finn told him. He even mentioned how bad Finn felt about the mistakes he made to become a hero and fell to a deep depression thinking that he is not a great adventurer. He also told what Marceline said. Everyone glared at her but was surprise to see her crying.

"This is all my fault",cried Marceline,"I've ruined my only chance to be with him."

"Wh-what are you saying?",asked Jake in a confused tone

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?",asked Marceline,"I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone gasped except Princess Bubblegum whom was having a feeling that she knew.

"Oh Marceline",said Princess Bubblegum in a calming voice while rubbing her back with her left hand (**A/N**: Don't get any bright ideas. They're just friends)

"How long have you been feeling like this?",asked Jake

"Ever since I met you guys",said Marceline

"But when did it start?",asked Flame Princess

"After Finn landed that punch on me, I couldn't help but admire the bravery he put himself just to avenge Jake."

"Its what brothers do",said Jake,"But what about that time when you made him your henchman?"

"I only did that so I can hangout with him."

"Even those jam sessions?"

"What can I say, I like how he beatbox."

"Was there more?",asked Jake

"Well...",paused Marceline,"I had been leaving some hints."

"Like what?",asked everyone

"Like me showing Finn my new hair style, giving him the wrong advice to take Bonnible to the 'Couples Movie Night'."

"That was you!",yelled Princess Bubblegum remembering the pack of wolves Finn brought to her castle.

"Well yeah",said Marceline,"You didn't know that?"

"No",said Princess Bubblegum feeling embarrassed for not knowing

"Sorry about that",said Marceline

"What else was there?",asked Jake

"When I agreed to go to the movies with him, I said 'no tongue'"

Everyone was confused.

"It means he was allowed to kiss me with no tongue involve."

"Oh",said everyone

"Why didn't you try to tell him personally?",asked Cinnamon Bun

"Because I was worried that he might not like me that way",said Marceline

"If you love him so much, how come you said all those hurtful things to him?",asked Flame Princess

"Sigh...Grab a seat everyone",ordered Marceline,"I'm gonna tell you all a little story."

**FLASH BACK**

**1 MONTH AGO**

(**A/N**: If you see this (*), that means Marceline is telling the story)

*As you may or may not know, I've been teaching Finn on how to play the bass during the past few months. Each week, he's gotten better at it so I reward him by showing him some albums I found and collected that were buried after the Mushroom War. I show him some Linkin Park, Evanscence, Breaking Benjamin, Marilyn Manson, any band that sounds good. (**A/N**: I like to point out that I like to listen any song that has a good beat). We even imitate the songs we listen.*

*It took a little time and effort but Finn finally mastered the bass.*

"Congradulations hero",said Marceline

"Thanks Marceline",said Finn in a happy tone and hugging her,"You're the best teacher ever."

*I blushed when he hugged me. I just wished we can stay like this forever but I didn't want to say anything yet.*

"I have a surprise for you Finn",said Marceline

"Oooh, what album are we listening?",asked Finn in a excited tone

"Later",said Marceline,"But I got something better."

"Like what?",asked Finn

"To commemorate on you becoming a bass player, I'm gonna get you your own instrument."

"That is...MATHEMATICLE!",exclaimed Finn

*Finn was so cute when he put on that face. I thought nothing can ruin this moment but then...*

A hole opens up in Marceline's living room. Coming out is Marceline's friend Phil the faun. (**A/N**: I know but it's not easy creating new charcters)

"Hey Marceline",said Phil

"Hey Phil what are you doing here?",asked Marceline

"Your dad is throwing a party in the Nightosphere and he wants you and me to play some music."

"Your kidding?",asked Marceline

"Nope",said Phil,"He even invited that peguin dude to be your drummer."

"Sigh...Might as well go",said Marceline,"otherwise my dad won't stop bothering me."

"But what about my instrument?",asked Finn

"Don't worry hero, we'll get it tomorrow",said Marceline," Oh I almost forgot Finn this Phil, Phil this Finn."

"Wait...he's Finn the Human?",asked Phil

"Yeah"

"Well that saves me the entire trip",said Phil,"Your Dad also told me to invite this guy."

"R-really?",asked Finn in confused

"Here's your invite",said Phil,"See you two at the party."

"Wait",said Marceline

Finn and Phil gave their attension to Marceline

"Hey Finn, how would you like to be part of our band?",asked Marceline

"Hang on Marceline",said Phil,"Can this kid play?"

"He just became a bass player today."

"OK",said Phil,"What do you say kid?"

"I'm in",said Finn,"But there's one problem. I don't have any instruments."

"Hold on a sec",said Marceline

She goes in her closet to grab something. When she came back, she handed in one of her old bass guitars.

"Here Finn",said Marceline,"I practiced with this when I was little. It's the first instrument I ever had so be careful with it."

"I would never do that...mi'lady",said Finn while giggling

"Alright lets get going",said Phil

In the Nightosphere Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer, was on his throne seeing every creature taking a seat and looking at the stage curtain. The curtain rise after the lights died out and everyone saw who was in the band.

First, there's Marceline being lead with her ax (both a weapon and an instrument) and lead singer. Second, Finn playn the bass. Third is Gunther,Ice King's pet penguin, playing the drums (**A/N**: Even though Hunson believes he is the most evil , he's still wicked with the drums) and last Phil the faun playing another bass.

Marceline then grab the mike.

"**HELLO NIGHTOSPHERE!**",yelled Marceline,"**ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"**

Some of the demons and ghouls cheered while the rest were feeling tortured. Not from the music but for being in the Nightosphere. I mean lets face it, it's a cartoon version of hell.

(Marceline strings the her ax and starts singing)

(Pretend it one of the songs by Nickelback)

When the song was over, everyone cheered especially Marceline's dad.

After the concert, everyone started mingling. Marceline saw Phil going home with a girl he was talking to but she got distracted when her dad was coming to her and Finn.

"That was an excellent perfomance",said Hunson,"I'm happy you came Marceline."

"Thanks dad",said Marceline

"And I'm certainly happy that your here Finn",said Hunson looking at Finn

"Um, thanks Marceline's dad",said Finn feeling a little discomfort when he said that

"Just remember to were protection when your with my daughter."

(**A/N**: I don't know if condoms still exist so just roll with it)

The two of them blushed madly at what Hunson said.

"D-DAD!",yelled Marceline still blushing

"See yeah",said Hunson leaving the two of them while chuckling

Things got awkward 'til Marceline broke the silence.

"Boy I can really use a drink",said Marceline heading towards the bar then looks back at Finn,"You coming Finn?"

He nodded and went to the bar with her

"What would you two like?",asked the bartender

"Give me the best wine you got",ordered Marceline

"What about you kid?",asked the bartender

"Oh...me?",asked Finn,"Do you have any lemonade or soda?"

"No"

"He'll have the same thing I'm having",said Marceline

"Good choice",said the bartender

He returned with their drinks.

"Drink up Finn",said Marceline taking a sip

"I don't know Marcy",said Finn feeling nervous,"Jake told me to never drink something like this."

"What's the harm of having a little taste?",asked Marceline

(**A/N**: I think we all know the answer to that when you this next part)

"Well...",said Finn trying to decide

"Oh my",said Marceline in a teasing voice,"Is Ooo's greatest hero afriad?"

"I-I'm not afraid of anything!",yelled Finn

Finn finally took took courage to drink the wine Marceline ordered. The first sip was a little awful, but the second time he tasted something familiar.

" kinda taste like strawberries",said Finn in a happy tone

"See. What's the worst thing that could happen?",asked Marceline

Marceline soon regreted asking that question. The two of them kept drinking 'til they were completely shit-face.

"H-hey barkeep",slurred Marceline,"Give (hiccup) us another."

"You both drank 3 bottles and your dad has ordered me to cut you off",said the bartender while wiping one of the glass cups.

"This is (hiccup) fucking bullshit",slurred Finn

Even in her drunk state, Marceline heard what Finn said.

"Oooo (burp) finally you have the balls to say something",slurred Marceline

"For good (burp) r-reason",slurred Finn

"N-no (hiccup) sweat",slurred Marceline,"I got some in my house."

Marceline & Finn left the Nightosphere and entered her house. While Marceline went to the kitchen, Finn plopped down on her couch. He was too drunk to even care how hard it was. Then she came back with two glasses of the same wine they were having.

"S-sorry Finny",slurred Marceline,"I only have half a bottle."

"It's (burp) alright. I-I'm just glad that Jake's not here to scold me",slurred Finn

"Really?",asked Marceline raising one eyebrow

"D-Don't get (burp) me wrong",slurred Finn in defense,"I love Jake but d-due to his-"

He was interrupted by Marceline laughing

"W-what?",asked Finn in a slurred tone

"You said doo",said Marceline

"Doo?",asked Finn

Then both Finn and Marceline started laughing when Finn realised the whole doo doo part. Suddenly, he wanted to tell Marceline something.

"Hey Marceline"

"What?"

"Come (hiccup) here",slurred Finn,"I-I got something to tell you."

She moved closer.

"There is something,I've been hiding that I want to confess. Not even Jake knows",said Finn

This intrigued her.

"What is it?",asked Marceline waiting for the answer

"Ever since we met, I secretly develop a crush on you."

"R-really?",asked Marceline while blushing

"I wanted to tell you but I thought you were out of my league and would probably reject me."

He thought I was out of his league thought Marceline.

Finn finished the rest of the wine in his glass.

"Mmm (hiccup) that's good strawberry,"slurred Finn

"Mind if I had some?",said Marceline with a seductive voice

"Sorry.I believe I finished the rest",said Finn

"Wasn't talking about the glass",said Marceline leaning in closer

"Then wha-"

Marceline slammed her lips onto Finn. He was shocked at first but the feeling melted right away and he started kissing back. They were making out for what seem like forever 'til she broke the kiss.

"Hey Finn."

"Y-yeah?",said Finn still blushing

"You like doing something daring right?",asked Marceline

Finn nods

"Well what if we-", she whispers something to his ear

Finn blushed at that last sentence remembering what Jake talk to him about sex (but to Finn is Tier 15). Due to the alcohol affecting him, he simply nodded. So they got up. Marceline floated to her room while Finn walked a little funny but managed to the ladder.

After climbing up to her room, Marceline close and locked the hatch door so there will be no interuptions. She then pushed Finn to her bed, which was surprizingly softer than her old couch. Finn started to get a little nervous.

Marcy wait",said Finn,"I'm a little nervous. This is my first time an-"

Marceline placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. It's ok Finny",said Marceline,"I know it might be scary at first, but it soon starts to get better."

She then took off her shirt and Finn could see her bra. It was black laced. She even took off her pants revealing her panties. Finn was so aroused, he started feeling tight around his shorts.

"I see 'someone' is eager to join",said Marceline seductively eyeing the bulge in his shorts

Finn was not sober enough to stop Marceline from removing his shorts. Even his boxers came off with it. She becoame amazed when Finn's dick popped out.

"Looks like someone has a secret weapon",said Marceline

Marceline started rubbing his dick with her hand. She thought it was cute when he started moaning.

"You like this don't you?",asked Marceline

Finn only nodded as a response.

"Then you're gonna love this."

She took Finn's entire 7 inch dick in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Finn was in pure ecstacy, he thought nothing was better than adventuring until now. His train of thought was interrupted by Marceline playing with his balls. He can feel her tongue licking the tip on the inside.

Suddenly, Finn felt his dick pulsing. He didn't know what Marceline was doing but he didn't want her to stop. So he put two of his hands on her head to make her keep sucking. He was feeling pure bliss but all things came to an end.

"Oh Glob Marcy",said Finn feeling he was gonna explode,"I think I'm gonna...Ugh."

He ejaculateda lot of spearm into Marceline's mouth. She wasn't able to swallow all of it, so she let go of Finn's dick and coughed out some of Finn's sperm to her hands.

"Boy (cough), you really came lots",said Marceline

Finn was panting from his first blow job. He thought it was over but not on Marceline's watch.

"Don't rest now Finny",said Marceline,"We've only just begun."

She unhooked her bra. Once it came off Finn saw how round and big they she put Finn's limp dick between her breast. She gave it a little spit so it was lubricated enough for her to start moving.

His dick became hard very fast. He didn't know whether it was the feeling of Marceline's soft breast or the massage treatment follow by her licking the tip. Either way he got the same excitement back. But Marceline suddenly stop.

"Why...pant...did...pant...you stop?",asked Finn in between pants

"It's not fair that your the only one feeling good."

She takes off her panties. Finn was amazed at how pink her pussy was (**A/N**: I'm not sure it's pink since she is a vampire and the only person who saw her naked was Finn. Lucky.)

"Did Jake tell you what you have to do to girl when you're in bed with her?",asked Marceline hoping he knew the answer

Finn, remembering what Jake told him, nodded.

"Good"

She pushed Finn further to the bed and got on top of him. Her head was facing his dick while Finn was underneath her pussy.

"Make sure you lick it long and good",demanded Marceline

Finn didn't hesitate and did what Marceline wanted. She was surprise that he knew where to hit the right spots.

"Mmmm",moaned Marceline,"You definitely know how to work your tongue. Here's your reward."

Finn was recieving a tit fuck follow by a blow job. The two of them were at peace while doing a 69 position. Then Marceline felt Finn licking harder.

"Oh so you want to be like that",said Marceline

Their pleasure soon became a race to see who can out last one another. But it was futile as they were both ready to climax.

"Marcy, I'm gonna-"

"Me...too!"

They both climaxed together. Marceline tasted Finn's sperm again while Finn was swallowing her juices.

"Man...pant...that was...pant...intense",said Marceline while panting,"How did...pant...I taste Finn?"

Finn managed to sit up

"Deliscious"

Marceline smiled seductively, sat on his lap and gave him an erotic kiss so she can taste some of her own juices. Finn felt her tongue wanting to gain access, so he open his mouth and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Even though Finn's put up a good fight, Marceline won the battle. They kept kissing 'til they stopped for air.

"Never knew you were a great kisser",said Marceline

She noticed Finn looking at her breasts.

"You can touch them if you like."

Finn was a little hesitated but Marceline grabbed both of his hands and put them on her chest. He became mesmerized of how soft they were. She moaned with excitement. Then she said something unexpected to him.

"Suck on them"

"Wh-what?",questioned Finn

"I want you to suck it like a baby",demanded Marceline

"O-okay"

He started sucking like there was no tomorrow. Marceline thought there was no way who was so innocent could be that skillful. Now she thought it was time, there was no turning. So she told Finn to stop and pushed him down again.

"Get ready Finn, because we're about to experience the main course."

"Wh-what do you me-"

Before Finn could finish, Marceline took a deep breath and shoved his dick into her pussy. She gasped at the feeling of it.

Finn noticed tears coming out of her eyes. He looked down to see how connected they are and was shocked to see what he saw; blood. Which Marceline was a...virgin (**A/N**: Not there's anything wrong with that *Not a Seinfeld joke*)

"Marcy?",questioned Finn,"You're a-"

"I-I know",said Marceline still feeling a little pain,"But it's ok."

"Huh?"

"I actually wanted you to be my first",said Marceline while blushing

"Why?",questioned Finn

"Because I love you."

Finn felt surprised at this but he was happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted my first time to be with someone special and you mean the world to me Finn."

"Then lets make sure it stays special",said Finn

"Now you're talking",said Marceline

Finn was just lying there while Marceline did some of the work'work'. Then they started making out while she bounced up and down. He stopped her for a moment so they can sit on the bed while still being connected. Both of their legs were wrapped around each other and they continue making love.

Marceline wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails in his skin. It hurt a little but he had endured pain from his adventures. They kept going 'til they're about to feel what was about to be the end.

"Marcy",said Finn

"I know, I feel it to",said Marceline,"Let's come together!"

They gave it a couple more thrusts while kissing passionately. Finally they climaxed. Marceline came on Finn's dick, while Finn (Did what 'all' guys are not supposed to do) came inside her womb.

They embraced each other.

"I love you Finn",said Marceline

"I love you too Marceline",said Finn

They share one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Marceline woke up with a tremendous hangover (**A/N**: And you would to if you drank 3 and a half bottles of strawberry wine *I dont know if that type of wine exist*). Then she realized that she was naked. But what shocked her was whom she was in bed with. She screamed which woke Finn up and confused him. He noticed that she was naked and so was he.

"Oh my Glob!",exclaimed Finn,"What happen Marcy?!"

"What does it look like?!",asked Marceline in a anger tone

"You mean we did...'it'?",asked Finn,"Oh man, what're we gonna do?"

"We?",said Marceline still angry,"There is no 'we'. I might end up pregnant because of this. Get out."

"B-But Marcy."

"I said 'OUT'!",screamed Marceline while throwing his clothes at him,"I hate you!"

"B-But...",stuttered Finn

"We are no longer friends!"

That last line broke his heart. Finn, while trying to get dress, was leaving while crying. After he left her cave, he heard the last thing Marceline said.

"If you tell anyone about this...** . !**"

(**A/N**: I know that was very harsh, but go with it)

**END OF FLASH BACK**

After telling everyone her story, they were giving out shocking expressions, especially Jake since he found out his own brother did Tier 15.

I can't believe I was missing out on a good opportunity with Finn, thought Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

"Ever since that day,I regretted doing doing that to Finn",said Marceline,"I barely ate, couldn't sleep, I even lost the will to jam."

She starts crying

"If only I could take back those things I said."

Everyone was now hugging Marceline, especially Jake even though he was mad at her for what happen, he knows that she's sorry.

After they broke the hug, Princess Bubblegum said something.

"There's more to that Marceline."

Macreline knew what what the princess was talking about.

"What else you're not tellings?",asked Jake

She sighed knowing that the truth had to come out

"Two weeks ago, I had been feeling different."

"Like what?",asked Flame Princess

"I've been moody, eating stuff that isn't red and vomiting a lot",said Marceline,"So I took a test and...I'm pregnant."

(**A/N**: Made it up. Don't know anything about Vampire Pregnancy)

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**I'M A MAN OF MY WORD AND PROVIDED A VERY LONG CHAPTER. I CAN'T PROMISE IF THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER BUT I'LL MAKE SURE TO KEEP WRITING.**

**F.Y.I. THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON SCENE SO TRY TO GO EASY ON THE REVIEW.**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

WELCOME BACK FOLKS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY MY INTERNET WAS DOWN, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AT MY JOB AND I'VE BEEN VISITING MY GRANDMA IN THE I MANAGED TO WRITE 3 MORE CHAPTERS. ALSO I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I DON'T OWN THE SONG "HOW YOU REMIND ME".

I BET YOU WERE ALL SURPRISED AFTER THAT LAST CHAPTER. BUT DON'T WORRY MORE SURPRISES WILL COME IN EACH CHAPTER.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

The room went silent after Marceline told them the news. No one said anything until Jake broke the silence.

"Y-You're pregnant?",asked Jake still in shock

Marceline nodded in a sad way.

"I told him not to do Tier 15 and now this happen",said Jake a little upset

"It's not his fault Jake",said Marceline trying to calm him down,"I was the one that tempted him."

"Either way, he still has to take responsibility for this action",said Jake before going out to look for him

"Hold on there Jake",said Princess Bubblegum,"Why didn't you tell Finn sooner Marceline?"

"Because I was afraid that he wouldn't talk to me after what I said to him and will hate me if I told him about the baby and would ruin his life if he didn't adventure anymore",said Marceline

"But Finn doesn't hate you."

They gave their attension to B-MO and Neptr bringing some random book.

"What are you guys doing here?",asked Jake

"We over heard everything and thought you should read this."

They handed the book to Marceline. She examined it and realized that this was Finn's journal.

"Where'd you two get this?",asked Marceline

"Creator asked me to guard it just incase Jake tries to read it",explained Neptr

"Hey I never...Yeah he's right",said Jake admitting it

Marceline rolled her eyes and opened the journal. She flip through the pages 'til she found the last journal entry Finn wrote. She starts reading.

_Adventure's log_

(**A**/**N**: I don't know what year those guys are in so just go with it)

_Last night Marceline and I did Tier 15. I thought it was a mistake but truth be told, I actually wanted it._

*This shocked everyone the room*

_For a long time I've been having a crush on Marceline ever since I met her. At first I thought she was crazy, but later I realized that she's a radical dame that plays awesome music and great at kicking butt._

*Marceline blushed when she read that*

_I was very excited when Marcy started teaching me how to play the bass. At first I was having trouble but day by day I got the hang of it. Everytime I improved Marceline rewards me with albums that my 'people' made before the Mushroom War. We've even imitated some of the songs._

_Two months later, I finally mastered the bass. I was so happy I gave Marceline a hug. I wished we can stay like this forever. Then she told me that I was ready to pick my own bass. Hearing this wanted me to kiss her._

*Marceline wished it happened earlier*

_Suddenly this guy name Phil shows up and tells Marceline that her dad was throwing a party. I was even surprised that he invited me to this shin-dig._

_Before we left, Marceline loaned me her favorite bass. I gave her my word that I wouldn't damage it, 'cause if I did she'll probably hate me._

_When we entered the Nightosphere, I saw Ice King's penguin playing the drums. I didn't even know it can play. The curtain rose and we sang one of the songs by a guy name NICKLEBACK._

_I don't know what's a nickle but I figured it had to be some sort of coin and I bet that guy strapped a huge one on his back._

*Marceline giggled at that last part while everyone else didn't get it*

_Once we finished the song everyone cheered especially Marceline's dad. Later he came up to us and said something embarrassing that made us blushed like a tomato. Then we went to the bar and Marcy got us some strawberry wine._

_I had a feeling that I shouldn't be drinking this since Jake tells me that I should wait 'til I'm older, but Marceline's taunting got the better of me. I lost count at how many we drank and somehow we ended up in her house. Some things were said and later turned to be the most magical night I've experinced._

_Even though we were drunk, I was happy when she said that she loves me. When morning rose, things got from beautiful to ugly._

*Marceline gulped knowing what she'll read next*

_Marceline was screaming at me, fearing that I might get her pregnant. What she said broke my heart but I don't think she means it. She's just needs to get things straight out. In truth, I actually hope she gets pregnant._

_I always pictured myself having a family with Marceline. I think she would make a great mother. If I made the ultimate sacrifice, it will be adventuring._

*Everyone gasped at what they heard*

_I know it sounds crazy but if it means protecting what I hold in my heart, then I will do it. I just hope that deep down she knows that I will still love her and I will be there for her._

After reading it Marceline was crying but with tears of joy knowing Finn still loves her. Some of the tear drops landed on the page.

"H-He loves me,"said Marceline still crying,"After all that he still loves me."

"Okay everyone,"said Princess Bubblegum,"We should all go look for him before..."

Bubblegum paused trying not to think the worse.

They went back to the Candy Kingdom to form a search party. Princess Bubblegum ordered Rootbeer Guy to send some of the banana guards to look for Finn. They searched high and low 'til they were at the beach. One of the guards found something and phoned the princess.

The gang arrived hoping they're getting close fo Finn. But fate was not on their side. As they went closer, all they found was Finn's hat.

Jake caught the Finn's scent. He smelled where the hat was drop, followed the foot prints ti'l they saw a lined-shape rowboat heading towards the ocean.

They realised that Finn ran away and they don't know where to look for. Everyone felt sad, especially Marceline knowing the her child won't be to see his/her father.

END OF CHAPTER 4

TALK ABOUT A SAD MOMENT. BUT DON'T WORRY; FOR THOSE WHO ARE FINNCELINE FANS, I ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO WRITE A HAPPY ENDING.

THANKS FOR READING

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

Finn was confused on his where abouts. He stands on a random ship, a little bigger than 'his' rowboat.

"W-What's going on?",question Finn in cofusion,"Where am I?"

Then out of nowhere the sky grew darker indicating that a storm was approaching. The roughness of the waves kept rocking the boat. It was hard for Finn to hang on.

He gasped at the sight of the huge wave that was coming in. Finn braced for impact as the wave hit but the current was too strong and pulled him off the boat. Before he blacked out, he heard a feminine voice screaming his name.

"Fiiiinnn!"

Finn woke up startled and realised that it was a dream. He remembered that he left Ooo with a rowboat but was surprised to be even around the ocean.

"Don't know why, but I should be afriad",said Finn in a confused tone,"What gives?"

All of a sudden, Finn's stomach started rumbling and coming out of his belly button is a smokey like-limo (**A/N**: Yeah I don't know how to describe it). The door open revealing 'The Three Wise Men' (**A/N**: Not biblical)

"Hello Finn",said Wise Man 1,"It's good to see you again"

"What're you guys doing here?",questioned Finn

"This is how you say 'Hello'?",asked Wise Man 3 sarcastically

"You should know that we've been with you all this time",said Wise Man 2

"Right",said Finn,"Where's Fear Master?"

"That's why we're here",said Wise Man 1,"Fear Master soon disappeared when you ignored the ocean. Even if you you were in a depression."

"Okay",said Finn

"We've also looked into your dreams",said Wise Man 2,"It seems that Fear Master was trying to block them so you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?",asked Finn in a confused tone

"We don't know",said Wise Man 1,"But it has something to do with your past."

"My past?"

"Yes, as you know you were adopted in Ooo but it seems you weren't born there",explained Wise Man 3

"So you're saying that if I keep going then more will appear?",asked Finn

"Now you're catching on",said Wise Man 2

"Will I also find the woman screaming my name?",asked Finn

"That is something your going to have to figure out on your own",said Wise Man 1

"Good Luck",said Wise Man 3

After that, they went back inside Finn's stomach.

"This is gonna be one long journey",said Finn talking to himself

Before rowing Finn took out his leaf sword and managed to bring out a couple of fish. He checked inside his back-pack and found 5 flame marbles he got from Flambo. He tossed the two fish in the air along with one of the flame marbles to cook the fish (**A/N**: That was made up)

He managed to catch his breakfast with one of the ores. After eating his breakfast, he went back to his back-pack abd took out a compass. He checked and row to whatever the compass pointed

END OF CHAPTER 5

SORRY I MADE IT SHORT, BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE LIKE THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY. I BET YOU'RE ALL CONCERNED FOR FINN'S JOURNEY. JUST READ AND SEE FOR YOURSELF.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

Finn started his new journey at sea to find the answers to his past. He sent the next 3 days and nights rowing to wherever he might find but so far nothing. Along his way, he managed to catch himself some food but what to drink was another story.

Finn checked his bag for what he could find but nothing. He was almost tempted to drink the sea water but remembered what Princess Bubblegum told him of how salty the water is. Next thing you know it started raining. He took this opportunity to drink the rain water with his mouth (**A/N**: I know it doesn't sound right).

Then out of nowhere he heard thunder from a distance follow by lightning. Waves started rocking left and right. It was deja vu for Finn but he managed to take control of the rowboat and tried to get himself out of the storm's wrath.

It took some effort but he finally made it out. There was some water in the boat, so Finn had to use his hands to scoop out the water. After he finished, he look at the sky seeing the sun had set. He use his back-pack as a pillow while lying down on the floor of the rowboat drifting to sleep so he'll have enough energy for tomorrow.

Morning rose and Finn was hunting for breakfast but no such luck. All he can do now is find land and hope it has food and water. He kept rowing and rowing 'til noon. He took a break to start hunting for lunch but due to the sun's rays, the fish were simply napping at the bottom of the ocean.

Finn was about to get aggravated when a seagull landed on the front part of the rowboat. Unfortunately, the bird died from the heat. Finn didn't think it was right to take advantage of this but he had to survive. He was about to get his 'meal' when a shark came up and took the bird along with a little bit of wood from the boat.

"What the fuck!?",screamed Finn

Finn was upset, but later crying because he didn't get to eat so he started rowing. Hours go by and the heat finally got to him. He was too weak to keep going. He couldn't even stay awake. He thinks this might be the end.

"I-I can't b-believe this is h-happening",said Finn weakly,"I-I can't die l-like thi..."

He fainted before finishing his sentence. Not before something big was passing by.

END OF CHAPTER 6

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, AND YOU'RE RIGHT. I THOUGHT I CAN MAKE IT LONGER BUT I WAS WRONG. I'LL TRY IT AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

BYE, HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"IT'S CHAPTER 7!"

I THOUGHT I GIVE IT A FUNNY OPENING.

REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I MAKE THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE LONGER? I DECIDED THAT FOR EACH CHAPTER, I PICK WHICH GETS THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF WORDS.

NOW ON TO PRESSING MATTERS, I BET YOU'RE ALL WONDERING; 'IS THIS FINN'S END?'. WELL READ AND FIND OUT.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

Finn, lacking food and water, was lying unconsciously in his rowboat. But behind him came a big ship. One of the crew members noticed Finn and told the captain.

"There's a boy in the water Captain!"

Standing by the helm was the captain. He look alot like Coal Man but wears an old fashioned Captain's uniform (**A/N**: If you don't know who he is look up "Boom Boom Mountain". Also I'm thinking of bringing back old school naval stuff ).

"Hoist him up lads",ordered the Captain

One of the sailors climbed down on the ship's portside just so he can grab Finn. Once Finn was onboard the Captain came down to see him.

"Where is the ship's doctor?",asked the Captain

Coming out of the crowd came the ship's doctor. He is a humaniod wearing modern glasses. He has tealish skin color, with brown hair like Doctor Princess, wears a locket around his neck. Also wears a doctor's coat with a dark green shirt underneath, follow by dark brown pants and black boots.

"Right here sir",said the ship's doctor coming to Finn's body and inspecting him

"How is he doc?",asked the Captain

"He's alive, but has a weak pulse",said the doctor,"He also lacks some nutrients."

"Well he'll be in your care",said the Captain,"Once he's awake, give him some food and water and then later bring him up to my quarters. Understood?"

"Aye sir",replied the doctor

Two of the crew members lifted Finn and took him down to the doctor's quarters. Then the doctor grabbed one of Finn's arms and hooked it to a iv machine.

An hour later, Finn starts tossing and turning which means he was having the same nightmare. He was on the same boat, being knocked off by the same wave and hearing the same feminine voice screaming his name.

"Fiiiinnn!"

Eventually, Finn wakes up breathing follow by a little sweat.

"Easy there boy."

He turns to his side to see the doctor sitting in his chair.

"W-Where am I?",said Finn with a dry voice

"Here",said the doctor handing Finn a cup of water

Finn took the water and in 2 seconds later, already empty

"Boy, you were really thirsty",said the doctor while chuckling

"Where am I?",asked Finn

"You're onboard the Albatross",said the doctor,"A frigate sailing for his majesty the king."

(**A/N**: I'm also bringing back the classic ships but each will have their own name)

"The king of Ooo?",asked Finn

"No, I believe your talking about one of his kids",said the doctor,"I'm talking about the king of Earth."

"I never heard of him,"said Finn

"Well it's not that surprising. We've been traveling for months doing trades with common folk and telling them to support our King's military",explained the doctor

"That's gotta be rough",said Finn

"Sorry about that",said Finn feeling a little embarrassed

"It's understandable. Here",said the doctor handing him food and more water",When you're done, meet me outside my quarters."

Once Finn was done he met up with the doctor. He escorted Finn topside and took him to the Captin's captain was taking a look at some documents when he looked up to see the doctor and Finn.

"Ah you're awake",said the Captain,"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Smith Johson, captain of the Albatross and the man who escorted you is Pepe, the ship's doctor."

"Nice to meet you",said Finn,"My name is Finn."

"Where are you from boy?",asked Captain Smith

"Ooo sir"

"What is a boy like you doing out here in the middle of the ocean?",asked Captain Smith,"Were you returning to Ooo in that little boat?"

"Actually I ran away from home due to mistakes I've made",said Finn feeling awkward about the question,"But I'm also trying to figure out who am."

"You know Finn, we never seen your type of species before",said Pepe,"What are you?"

"I'm a human."

Both the captain and doctor were shocked upon hearing this.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking,'Last human on Earth', I heard it before",said Finn

"Well actually...",said Pepe but was stopped by Captain Smith

"Y-Yes, we're sorry for showing that type of expression."

"It's cool",said Finn

"Now onto pressing matters Finn, how do you know what your looking for is out there?",asked Captain Smith

"Well I don't know for sure",answered Finn,"See back then I had this huge fear of the ocean, which I later found out that it was a mental block from keeping me remembering my past. Then I had this dream where I'm on a boat being knocked out by a big wave."

"Was that all?",asked Pepe

"Well no, I also hear a girl screaming my name",said Finn

"This girl, do you know what she looks like?",asked Captain Smith showing some curiosity

"No"

"Well your very lucky that we found",said Pepe,"And we be happy to help you on your quest."

"Oh, thank you",said Finn feeling grateful

"However, we can't have you be a stow away onboard, but in exchange all I asked you to do is help some of the crew around the ship",said Captain Smith

"Okay, that seems fair",said Finn

"Excellent",said Captain Smith now turning to Pepe,"Pepe, why don't take Finn out and show him what we hav to do."

"Aye, sir",replied Pepe

After Finn and Pepe left, the captain went through one of his drawers and took out a photo. It showed him when he was a little younger and next to him was a family of royalty. Probably his friends. He scanned the photo 'til he stopped at a certain girl.

"Well my dear, it looks like you're about to meet the boy you were looking for."

END OF CHAPTER 7

IT SEEMS THE CAPTAIN IS HIDING SOMETHING AND WHO IS THAT GIRL IN THAT PHOTO? KEEP READING AND FIND OUT.

SEE YEAH NEXT TIME. ALSO, SORRY AGAIN FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT TOO LONG. I'LL MAKE SURE TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS ON TIME WHENEVER I HAVE FREE TIME.


End file.
